The Bracelet
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: It's Ursa's birthday and Bumi makes her a present. FLUFF AND SWEETNESS.


A Bumi/Ursa(Honora idk) Story  
>I called her Ursa in this one because I typed it and I didn't want to go back and change it.<br>I get frustrated when this tag is dead LOL  
>KIND OF LONG BUT SWEET<br>Please be kind!  
>Headcanon of mine:Bumi knew honora got plenty of fancy things, so he decided to make her gifts sometimes, from the heart. Those were the gifts she valued most.<br>Bumi felt nervous as he saw her house on the horizon. His family along with the Beifongs were heading over to the Fire Lord's palace for Ursa's birthday,she was 18 now and so was he. She would have to start really preparing to be Fire Lord someday and Bumi couldn't be more proud to be such a huge part of her life than he did right then.  
>He remembered how nervous she was when she found out what her upcoming birthday would entail. She had put on a concrete hard front when she was told but when they were alone, she fell on her bed collapsing into a heaving,nervous mess. Bumi had held her and told her that she would be the greatest Fire Lord there ever was (and probably would ever be). He watched as her gold eyes softened and her features relax. He told her some of her favorite jokes and tickled her, bringing her back to her normal self and filling her room with the sweet sound of her laughter.<br>He loved her, loved her so much that even though they had told each other before, no words could explain just how much she meant to him. He knew how nervous she still was about what this birthday meant and he wanted to get her something special. He originally thought about buying her something but it didn't seem right, he wanted this present to be special. He had asked Kya for some jewelry she doesn't wear anymore and decided to make his love a bracelet. He wanted to make her something from the heart, so he went about finding things that were red and gold (her favorite colors) and started constructing the bracelet.  
>He had that bracelet in his pocket now;even though he was pretty sure she would love it, he wanted his gift to convey his undying faith in her and all his love. When Appa landed on the beaches of Ember Island, she was there to greet them along with her family. After hugging everyone else, Bumi pulled Ursa into his arms and kissed her, producing a smile from her when they parted.<br>"Happy Birthday Love." he told her as they walked hand in hand to her house.  
>"Thank you Bumi. I've really missed you." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.<br>He felt bad, leaving her alone while he was training for the United Forces, but at least he was with her now.  
>"Hey, we're together now right? I'm sorry for leaving you like that.' he said looking down,feeling worse with every word.<br>'Eh,it's alright. I mean imagine how ripped you're going to be when it's all over!' she joked,bring a smile to his face.  
>They had laughed for a while when they reached her house. She planted a kiss on him and told him she would see him later at her party. He watched her walk away until Tenzin grabbed his arm and pulled him around to meet up with Kya and Lin to get settled in and ready for the upcoming celebration.<br>— The time for her party had finally come, her father had allowed a little alcohol to be served and he looked at her adoringly while she took a sip of the drink in her hand. The party had gone smoothly so far, friends and family giving their speeches to her and the presentation of her large cake went off without a hitch. When Bumi finally mustered up the nerve to present her with his gift, he tapped her on the shoulder and asked her to accompany him outside.  
>Once in the gardens, Bumi led her to a clearing that was brightened up stunningly by the moonlight. He looked at her neck and saw the gold necklace her mother had presented her with and suddenly felt inadequate.<br>"Are you okay? You don't seem alright." Ursa began when she saw his expression.  
>"I'm okay, I just wanted to give you my gift." he started and saw her lips turn up into a smile.<br>"Well don't leave me in suspense!" Ursa said laughing as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the bracelet.  
>"I know it's not as fancy as things you usually get but I wanted to make you something so whenever you look at, you would think of me…" Bumi began to ramble on as he gave the bracelet to her until he stopped himself.<br>He couldn't bring himself to look at her, he wanted so much for her to love it, pushing the negative thoughts out of his head. He finally lifted his head and saw her examining the gift.  
>Ursa ran her elegant fingers over the alternating red and gold beads and the gold circular pendant sitting in the middle. Her lips turned up into a smile that became bigger by the second.<br>"You actually made this for me?" she asked,still smiling.  
>"Yeah, I mean I know how nervous you are about what this birthday means and I don't know, I thought it would be a nice gesture to make you a little less tense." Bumi said as his worry faded at the sight of her smile.<br>She gave him a long, loving kiss on the lips and smiles brighter.  
>"I love it, and I love you." Ursa said as they parted and settled her forehead against his own.<br>"I love you too, I'm so glad you like it." Bumi said relieved as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
>She gave it to him and held her wrist out as he put it in for her. Their eyes met again as they smiled. He offered her his arm, that she lovingly took and led her back to the party. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked and looked down at her bracelet, so happy that he was here with her. She looked up at him and realized he was already looking at her. Blushing, the feeling of tension about this birthday melted away, knowing that if Bumi was here with her, she would be alright.<p> 


End file.
